Love Comes In Different Ways
by tokyopopprincess
Summary: After being hit by the wuxi finger hold, Tai Lung starts a new. But can a bad guy gone good still find love? Tai Lung finds out in a different way. Tai LungOCX
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Sorry I've been away for a while, school and the dreaded homework! Okay, So I scraped the other story so here the proper remake. Enjoy! Oh and this takes place after Tai lung's returned to his good side.

Tai lung was sitting under the sacred peach tree of wisdom, happily and quietly eating his fresh noodles. Well nearly…

"Hey, Tai lung, come here!" It was non other than Po, calling from inside the kitchen. Heaving himself up from the ground with his noodles, Tai Lung walked to the kitchen.

As he entered, Po gave him a solid glare. "Congratulations, you've just eaten the last pack of noodles." Tai Lung looked annoyed and was about to say something when Po stopped him. "And that pack of noodles just so happened to be the last of almost all the food here." "Now, I've prepared a list of items that need to be collected." For the next couple of minutes, Po went on about if Tigress was not to have a go at him he should take more responsibility. At first Tai Lung didn't want to do anything for he wanted to finish his noodles but as soon he heard the word 'Tigress' and 'have a go' he put the noodles down, collected the list and a shopping basket from the cupboard and was out the kitchen before Po could say anything else. "_Took him long enough"_ Po said to himself.

Moments after Tai Lung had left the kitchen and had sprinted down the one thousand stairs he found himself in the centre of the village market. Beaming colours of the rainbow through themselves at his eyes. It had been twenty years since he'd seen such inspirational colours.

While looking at the list, he went through different shops and stalls. To his surprise some of the villagers, elderly people but mostly the young ladies, said hello (or giggled) to him as he walked by. While others, probably around the time of his rampage, put their nose high in the air. Tai Lung didn't blame them. Although in his short yet powerful rampage did not kill anyone, his actions broke hearts and lost valuable items. Even when all of this was happening to him now, he didn't feel any emotion.

Finally Tai lung came up to his last item on the list. Noodles. Luckily, he knew just the place where he could get those. "_If I go to this place, Po will finally leave me alone about 'responsibilities'." _The store was just at the end of the village. The name of the shop was called 'One Stop'. As he approached Tai Lung chuckled to himself "_Shops a tad weird but the name is superb!" _

Tai Lung pushed the door open. As he did so the little bell rang, startling the old rabbit. "Oh dear me! That darn bell gets me every time!" She half crocked half laughed. Then she cleared he throat. " What can I do you for sonny?" the sweet little old lady asked. "Hello Ms. Chin, I'd like to buy some noodles if you please." Tai Lung asked in a friendly manner. Ms. Chin got up from her chair and started to walk away. "Of course, I'll be right back."

As Ms. Chin pottered around the room Tai lung look around. All round the place were special jars. "_Now I remember why I called this place weird.." _For the jars were filled with hairs, bones and nails. Obviously for replacing them on other peoples bodies.

"Ahh here we are." Ms. Chin said as she came back to the counter. "Now that'll be two Yuan my dear." Tai Lung handed her the money. But just as he was about to go Ms. Chin asked him a quite disturbing question. "Now sonny before you go, I gots to ask ya something." "If you don't me asking, why is it that such a handsome man like yourself hasn't found a lovely young women yet? Can't stay single forever you know." Tai Lung froze. Before he could even stutter he heard the light slumber of Ms. Chin's snoozing. Deciding not to wake her he quietly slipped out the door.

"_Wow, I never thought about it. Guess I was always wrap up in my training. Probably why me and Chris had to end…" _Tai Lung thought as he flashed back to what happen to him and his old girlfriend…

"_It all started when he was fifteen. Chris, or how he liked to call her 'Chrissy' was his snow leopard girlfriend the only one he'd seen of his kind. They'd been going out for a year, just the year before his rampage. "It's gonna be great Chris!" Tai Lung exclaimed as the two sat over a bowl of noodles. "My Master said that if I train hard enough, I'm a shoe-in for the dragon warrior!" "Hmm…" Chris said lowering her voice. "Huh? Hey, what's wrong?" Tai Lung said very concerned. "No, No! I'm really glad for you, it's just that we hardly ever get any time together you know." She said with a sigh. Tai lung put his paw on hers. "Hey, don't worry, you know what? I'm gonna treat you to the theatre this Valentine's Day, my treat and promise. After all, you're so sweet." Chris smiled…_

Tai lung sighed. If only he'd been more understanding…

_Both Tai Lung and Chris were standing outside the theatre. "Chris I'm so sorry! I know you really wanted to see this show, but something's come up at the palace." Tai Lung apologised disparately. "Tai Lung! Do you even know what day it is? The 14__th__ Valentine's Day!" Chris said angrily. Tai Lung was shocked. "Huh? Valentine's Day was today!" "Yeah it was!" Chris said before noticing her out of line words. She started to tear up. "I'm sorry I just wanted us to have some time today!" she cried before handing Tai Lung a small gift-wrapped in blue silk and running away. "Wait Chrissy!" He said watching her run. He looked down at the small gift, if anything happen to her he'd never forgive himself._

And then the most hurtful bit came into mind. The fact was where he'd been much to late the most important girl in his life's birthday… _A palace goose walked up to Tai Lung while he was training. "Master Tai Lung, a scroll for you, apparently from a 'Chris'." The goose said. Tai lung stop what he was doing and ran up to the goose with a bit of hope. "Thanks." But his face soon changed when he started to read each painful word. "Tai Lung, I waited as long as I could, but it's to obvious that we both have our hope and dreams to far more important for our relationship. Please, don't bother looking for me, my family and I are moving to Beijing but it's for the best, for you and me. I've never been good at saying goodbye, so I guess…" That was the end of the letter and Tai Lung could see tear stains over the paper. She was gone from his life forever. The only girl who made him happy, was gone. _( Peabo Bryson-Can you stop the rain in background) Tai Lung gave a heavy sigh and said to himself "_It just wasn't meant to be." "May I'll go and relax by that place on the edge of the valley." _He said trying to cheer himself up. Little did he know, he was about to find love in a different way. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi EVERYONE!!! Once again sorry I'm late. As usual loads of school work to do and still had time for the holidays, which start today! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to my mystery OC for Tai Lung. Enjoy! P.S My OC has a black American voice. I just thought it would sound great! And I'm now officially 13 years old from the 7/14/09.

_On the edge of the famous Great Wall of China, just right next to the Valley of Peace, and on the edge of Mongolia, in a great aqua mansion, gathered around a marble table sat four snow leopards and a white crane. "To my beloved daughter Sakura." The crane read from a silver scroll that appeared to be a will. "I'm sorry to leave you like this but we all have to leave this world sometime. Over the years you have been more than just a daughter to me and all our other friends. You've been so obedient even when you where a little girl. And so I feel like I should give something back. My only wish is for you to be happy and that is why I'm leaving you our house and the great 'Sapphire Necklace' that belongs to you and me, hidden in the house. And if in trouble use our little secret. One day we will be together again. Love, Your friend and mother, Tamayo." _

_As the crane started to pack away his things one of the snow leopards, Sakura's aunt Pie Chang stood and looked quite flustered. "Wait one moment!" She cried. "What about us! After all we relatives and we should get the 'Sapphire Necklace' not her!" Pointing at Sakura. The crane look rather annoyed and gave a deep sigh. "Like I said before Madam there is no mentioning of you or anyone else in the will." " If you will, I must be off." He said heading for the door. He was about to walk out when he turned to Sakura. "I have hope for you, Sakura." He whispered before he left the house. _

Sakura sighed as she remembered that mournful day where she couldn't even bring herself to cry. It was always so painful, just to think that the only person you'd loved the most, was gone. Sakura had been orphaned at a young age, and on the day of her sixteenth birthday, her mother was gone and she was left with only memories. Through the last twenty-nine years of her life, Sakura had no other option but to live with her greedy relatives. There was Ming Chi, her aunt and uncle's spoiled five-year-old daughter. Then there was Shang Lee, Sakura's uncle who was sneaky, pompous and always spoilt Ming Chi rotten. But the worst of them all was Pie Chang, Sakura's aunt. Pie Chang was a crook, very sneaky, sarcastic, false and worst of all she is always plotting evil plans with her husband Shang Lee. Even though her evil aunt was like this, Sakura had always been treated fairly by her, as well as her uncle and sometimes her spoiled cousin! But every now and then Sakura would notice a cheerful glance from all of them. However Sakura always knew that that glance was really an icy cold one, and a waiting plot. From then on, Sakura never spoke around her relatives, as she knew that talking to any of them would start a meaning less conversation that would be important information for where the 'Sapphire Necklace' was hidden in the household.

"I don't know what's wrong with the girl." Shang said one cold winter's night. "First, she's left alone with that expensive necklace and with that expensive mansion. Now she decides not to talk to us at all AND she's still not happy!"

"All that stuff could be mine and that necklace would go sooo nice with her expensive clothes. Daddy I want IT!!" The twenty-four year-old Ming Chi cried as she dug her claws into the beautiful marbled table.

As Shang tried to consult with his daughter, silently, at the end of the table sat Pie Chang thinking about something to claim the household.

"Patience the both of you!" She snapped as the two hushed down. Then she finally spoke "I may have just the solution for getting of- "

"That loser Sakura and giving the necklace to me?" Ming said standing from her seat with a self-confident glee. She soon sat down again with a sulk as her mother gave her a cold icy glare.

"Correct." Pie continued her so-called magnificent plan. "The plan is quick and simple. I'm going to hire an assassin, a few if needed; we can take our rightful part in that unreasonable will. It will cost a bit but it'll be worth it.

At first, Shang look as if he thought the idea was a bit harsh even for his greedy wife. However Ming Chi didn't seem the least bit bothered what happen to Sakura, just as long as she had all her priceless belongings.

"I couldn't care less what would happened to that idiot, just as long as I get all her precious belongings, that beautiful necklace and the sight of having her life destroyed, couldn't care less." Ming Chi sniffed as she examined her freshly painted nails.

Pie Chang didn't wait for her baffling husband to reply; she knew he'd just make excuses. "Then it's decided, midnight tonight, I'll hire the best assassin in Mongolia, then we can finally get what we deserve.

"Agreed" both Ming Chi and Shang said, Shang with a bit of a sigh. Little did the three plotting snow cats know that out side the golden knobbed door, peering through the slit in the door, Sakura crouched listening to every word being said.

Depressed, Sakura walked outside to the garden. It was snowing badly, but at this time and moment she just couldn't care. Place on the main hill of the garden, was the newly blossomed blue sakura tree. Right next to that, lay the peaceful grave of Tamayo. Sakura slid down against the sakura tree, staring at the blue marbled tablet. "_Mother named me well…"_ Sakura thought to herself, as a sapphire blossom landed in her paw. "_I wish you'd come back, even after all these years. I just don't know what to anymore."_

A silent tear trickled down Sakura's cheek, but surprisingly, the snowstorm settled down. Then, Sakura could feel the comfort from her mother, as the blossoms started gently moving around her. Sakura sprang from the ground; an idea had come to mind. "_This is my home and I'm going to protect it!" _She thought and ran inside. Behind her were the hovering blossoms with Tamayo's face forming. Only to be seen with a grimly expression.

Midnight came across Mongolia, and as plan the highly trained assassins, came on queue. "Right, now I want this done swiftly, silently but most important, slowly." Pie Chang instructed to the assassins, who were three male leopards. "I want to see her suffer and then just before we kill her, we can demand where that necklace is. I'm paying you good money so you better get this right!"

The leopards nodded silently and tiptoed up the stairs towards Sakura's sleeping quarters. Shang, Ming and pie followed eagerly after them. The assassins opened the door. As they looked around the room they discovered that the room was empty.

"Hey!" The leader said with a confused look, "there's no one in here!" He was greeted with a kick in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Easy doll face!" he smirked, "lets just get this over with."

Sakura jumped down from the ceiling and got into battle stance. The assassins ran towards her. She dodged every hit sending them flying. Before the last leopard passed out he called for more backup using a silver whistle. Soon, Sakura's bedroom was filled with leopard assassins.

Watching from the door stood the three plotting snow leopards. "I didn't know she could do kung fu!" Shang exclaimed.

Rolling her ruby eyes after she examined Sakura's movements. "You idiot! Its nin-jitsu!"

The assassins just kept coming and coming. Sakura knew that if she didn't get out, she wouldn't survive. She wasn't a fool, before all of the action started Sakura had packed some of her precious belongs which was a account of the sapphire necklace, her music box and some of her prized clothes including her ninja suits.

When she was just about to be cornered by the leopards Sakura covered the assassins with her bed blanket, picked up her bag and was gone through the window.

Pie Chang jumped up from her spot and took the leader by the scruff of his neck and shook him.

"How could you let her escape? Pie Chang shouted. "She was right in your grasp! How could you-" Slowly, Pie Chang released him.

"Wait." She said in almost a whisper, "she a smart girl. If she knows what's good for her, she won't come back here. THE HOUSE IS OURS!

Ming Chi squealed and ran to Sakura's wardrobe only to find that all was left were old, dark blue ninja suits, Ming Chi's least favourite colour.

"Ahh! This isn't fair!!!!!!!" She wailed and started hitting her father's chest who then winced in pain along with the dumb folded assassins.

Past all the snow bitten forest branches scraping her face, Sakura ran not even glancing back. She then started to climb the Great Wall of China, which would hopefully lead her somewhere safe until she was ready to go back. Little did she know, she to was going to find love in a different way…

A/N: That's it for now! I must warn you, I'm very lazy, so I'm never going to abandon this story so if I'm late, there you go! In the next chapter Tai Lung and Sakura actually meet so get ready!


	3. Chapter 3

**Words cannot explain how sorry I am for not updating sooner. After a long break, I think I might just have the right muse for the story. I know it's short but please enjoy.**

**Minor changes – Tai lung's age is actually 37 while Sakura's is 35. **

**Also, Sakura little run in with the assassins has been fast forwarded as told in the beginning. **

It was late afternoon, and the sun was high in the outer sides of Mongolia. Settling back down her grand home was Sakura. It had been a whole month since her evil relatives had tried to take over her home. Being over run and outnumbered, Sakura had do something she vowed she would never do… threaten people. Her very own flesh and blood for that matter. Her relatives were all shocked to see her alive and slightly mangled from her escape. She simply told them that if they _ever_tried to seal her house, her memories… or her mother away from her again, she would make sure that they would lose everything, including their lives.

Since the incident, Sakura hadn't been outside for good while. "_What I need is a vacation_". She thought to herself as she put down her sewing. _" And I know just the place… or palace."_

Tai lung was one who appreciated a place to reflect. Tai lung wondered down to the hidden grove in the palace gardens, thinking that would be the place where he wouldn't be disturbed. A few hours past and Tai lung was ready and refreshed after his meditation. Suddenly, he heard faint footsteps coming closer and closer.

Tai lung was suspicious. Only he knew about the place, he didn't see anyone ever come through the grove. He stood there waiting for the object to come from the corner. Finally, a face was revelled.

Stopping right in front of him stood a beautiful snow leopard. She was wearing a blue and jade cheongsam with lilies. Her eyes like tiny purple stars glazed over with a touch of white.

"Excuse me." She said waiting for a reply. Tai lung snapped out of his daze.

"Huh?" he said a little taken back by her statement.

"Sorry, but you're blocking my path" she stated again. Now Tai lung wasn't sure what to think of this lady. Her voice was so strong yet soft. Where was she going? Why was she walking through _his_grove and why was it that when she was talking, she never looked at him?

"Oh… I apologise," he said as he stepped aside for her to pass. He watched on as she stepped past him saying thank you.

"_I wonder where she's off to?"_he thought to himself as he looked at her Jaded suitcase disappearing behind the trees.

Sakura walked down the Jade Palace dormatries in search of her old sleeping quatres. As if all at once, her memories flooded through her mind as she remebered her childhood summers exploring the palace gardens. How she had missed the place, and its people for that matter. It had been years since she last saw Shifu and grand master Oogway. They had been like fathers to her, letting her adventerous and fun side out.

Sakura was pulled out her thoughts when she finally found her room. She took a deep breath of air, as if nervous of it's current state. Pulling back the sliding door with ease, Sakura stepped into the quatre, the smell of cinnamon entering her nostrils.

She slowly paced around the room feeling the odd object in order to remember the layout. Upon feeling a straw matted material, Sakura stopped in her tracks. As she slowly felt the smooth surface, she fully aware it was **that** significant portait. That significant portait that showed her mother in all her beauty, passing it down to Sakura herself.

It was at that point Sakura's heart fell heavy, heavy enough in fact to force her to sit on her sleeping mat. It hurt her greatly that the one person she truley loved most was gone from her life. After contemplating her life's past event, fatigued eventually started to set in as Sakura fell into an uneasy sleep.

After completing his daily jog, Tai Lung was ready for a long awaited bath. Though he didn't like water, he did enjoy very much being pampered, relaxed and more importantly clean.

Tai lung felt the warm steam of the hot water against his fur as he walked along the hallway. As he apporoached the destination, what he saw from the corner of his eye was more than a shock to him. As much as he tried to avert his eyes, he couldn't help but stare.

Through the slit of the door, Tai Lung gazed upon the sleeping form of the snow leopardess he'd seen earlier that day. The snow leopard found himself mesmerised by the woman's perfectly curved figure, which rose softly as she slept. Somehow, he felt he'd seen this woman before a long time ago. If he could just think…

"What ya doin'" a voice whispered from behind, making Tai Lung jump back in surprise as well as drawing a sharp breath. Turning his head, he found the intruder was non other than Po. Before he could object, Po was dragged from the doorway to the bathing area.

Looking down the hall, Tai Lung let out a sigh of relief before angrily turing back to Po.

"What's wrong with you panda?!" He said hastily once they were out of earshot. Po looked at his friend and screwed up his face. "Me! You're the one staring blindly at a complete stranger!". He aruged in denial. Tai lung looked taken back by the comment, mainly because the comment was infact true.

"W, w, well, I couldn't work out if she was sleeping or... unconious..." He started to stutter before he realized what he was saying. Po didn't look too convinced. "I mean, who sleeps while like that with their door wide open for everyone to see?" He finished, referring to Sakura's form sprawled out all over her bed.

Po eyed him careful, making Tai Lung feel more uncomfortable. However, not being one to hold a grudge, Po loosened his face.

"So, who is that anyway? I've never seen her 'round here before" he said raising an eyebrow. "I can't really see how old she is…" Tai Lung said looking at Po like he was an idoit... though he thought he was most of the time anyway. "Oh come on Po, it's simply. She looks around the same age as me."

"What, thirty-seven? No way she looks better than you big time-" Tai Lung sent him a stern look, silencing him at once.

"Thirty-five actually, but thank you" a calm tone of voice came in front. The two men whipped their heads from eachother to face the hallway; finding Sakura standing with her arms in her long sleeves. Both panda and leopard blushed a bright shade of red, before Po stepped forward.

"Hey, I'm Po. Not that you don't know that already..." He introduced himself streching his hand towards her, which she galdly excepted after feeling it's presense.

"Sakura, Master Lotus Blade's **kid.**" A smile grew wider across her face as she felt Po's hand. "Ah, squidgy hands means hugable. Panda?" Po blushed even harder and smiled after her words, "yeah, and I get that squishy stuff a lot." Suddenly his eyes widened.

"MASTER LOTUS BLADE'S KID?! AWESOME!" He drooled, making the leopardess giggle. Sakura raised her hands level with Po's face.

"Do you mind?" She asked, while Po developed a confused face. "It would be an honour…, why though?" He replied as she felt the curves and grooves of his face.

"I have to identify a person's appearance by touch. It's like a blind person's way of seeing." She said as she finished. Po's eyes widened at the fact. Tai Lung's mouth dropped upon hearing it.

"I had no idea" he started; Sakura nodding solmenly. "But that feeling thing, totally awesome!" He exlaimed making Sakura chuckle. Feeling a little left out, Tai Lung coughed lightly to state his presence. Po rolled his eyes and turn sideways between the two.

"Oh yeah, the old grouch" Po moaned, earning him a stern growl from the snow leopard. "Sakura, this is Tai Lung."

Tai Lung stepped forward towards the women and shook hands. He was amazed at how powerful they were, yet soft and well looked after.

"I think we've met before, am I correct?" Sakura questioned as she lifted her hands to his face. "May I?" Motioning to his head.

"Of course" he answered, "and yes, we have definately met before." Though he was shocked she recognised him just from his voice. Just like Po, Sakura caressed Tai Lung's face in order for her to determine his apperance. Though he hated to admit it, Tai Lung was actually enjoying the process, it had been quite a while since he had received a woman's, touch.

"You're a strong man. I can tell that you've been though a lot in your lifetime. Snow leopard like myself?" She said once she had finished.

"You could say that" Tai Lung said, slighty embaressed by her truthful words. "And you are correct again." The two were slighty startled by a loud rumble, which seemed to be coming from Po's stomach.

"Man am I starving! How bout we get some grub?" Po said excitedly. Sakura nodded while Tai Lung rolled his eyes.

"All you ever think about is food" he huffed, crossing his powerful arms across his chest. "However, I will admit, you have excellent cooking skills."

"So serious..." Po mumbled before offering an arm for Sakura, which she sensed and took. She did the same for Tai Lung, who was slighty surprised by her boldness. None the less, he accepted happily.

"Onward!" Po hollard as the trio began to walk down the hall toward the kitchen. Sakura chuckled as Tai Lung sighed loudly, having only one thought in his mind.

_"So much for my relaxing bath..." _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This has to be one of the fastest updates I've ever done. Enjoy guys!**_

_The Xai Inn was notoriously known for its dreadful customers. Bandits, thiefs and assassins from all corners of the land came to stay and lay low from the law, before heading out to do more dirty work. On the top floor of the inn, three dark figures sat around a dim-lit candle. _

_"How could this have happened?" The largest figure spoke in a frustrated manner. _

_The second figure spoke. "She thinks she gotten away with it, throwing us out like that. Well, she's sadly mistaken. We'll get what's rightfully ours."_

_The larger figure turned to look at the second, "how?"_

_"You'll see."_

"It's a good thing I made a full meal in advance" Po said as he hurried eagerly into the kitchen in front of the two snowleopards. Tai Lung walked Sakura to the table and pulled out a seat for her.

"Thanks, my, what a gentleman you are." Sakura smiled as she took the seat. If it weren't for his thick coat of fur, Tai Lung would have been a bright shade of red from the compliment. However, it changed to represent annoyance and embrassment when Po snorted playfully.

"Well Sakura, you must be something special if he'd do that," he said servinng the noodles into the bowls. "Now if that were me, I'd be lucky if I could even sit down without him pushing me out the way claiming what seat is his like the emperor or something."

Before he could protest, Po threw three pairs of chopsticks to Tai Lung without warning. Naturally, the snowleopard reacted fast and started catching them with ease. To his surprise Sakura replicated his actions, catching the last pair. He rasied an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth slighty rising.

"Impressive" he said turning to look at her. "Thanks" she replied giving the chopsticks a graceful twirl.

Tai Lung took his seat across from Sakura while Po slid three bowls of hot steaming noodles down the table. "Alright, dig in!" Po said immediately before chowing down; Tai Lung rolling his eyes in digust. He looked over to Sakura as she ate with pure elegance. Though he couldn't place it, he was more than sure that he'd seen this women before, a long time ago.

"She looks so familar..." He thought to himself while staring at Sakura. His thoughts were interupped when the kitchen door slide open revealing Master Shifu. He did not look happy.

"Tai Lung! How many times do I have to tell you, clean up the training hall when yo-" he stopped urruptly upon seeing Sakura. He edged closer into the room, eyes fixed on the female.

"Who's this?" He said curiously eying the female up and down. He had definitely seen her before, somewhere. He recoiled slightly when she let out a soft chuckle.

"You haven't forgot me that fast have you Shifu?"

"Wait, Sakura you know Shifu?" Tai Lung questioned looking from his master to the leopardess. Suddenly Shifu's eyes widened in realisation.

"Sakura? Is that you?" He said. Sakura tilted her head to the voice and pushed away from the table slightly. A smile grew on her face.

"Hi Shifu." She said simply, a smile growing on her face. Slowly she kneeled on the floor, allowing Shifu to embrace her lovingly. All Po and Tai Lung could do is gap in shock at the connection between the two.

"She must be something special if Shifu gets his hugging on" Po said in amazment, mouth hanging. After hearing the comment, Shifu ended his embrace and gave Po a glare before turning his attention back to Sakura.

"Look at you... You're all grown up," he said as staring up to her, only to stop abruptly at her eyes. His faced scrunched in confusion.

"Oh Sakura, what ever happened to your-"

"An old reminder I'd soon rather forget, master." Sakura interuppted placing her paws on Shifu's small shoulders, indicating she didn't want to press the matter furthur. Seeing that Shifu wanted furthur information, Tai Lung quickly cleared his thoart to get his attention.

"So... how do you two know eachother?" He said awardly scratching the back of his head.

"Sakura's mother trained alongside me under Master Oogway before she went to accomany a messenger back to his homeland of Japan." Shifu replied stepping back from Sakura to look to Tai Lung. "She practiced the styles of Ninjitsu and return back with a husband, a elite master of the arts... and a baby. In fact, you were barely a toddler yourself when they arrived here." He said to Tai Lung, which made him blush a little. Shifu turned to Sakura.

"Wait a miniute" Po said holding his hands up. "If Sakura was here when Tai Lung was, how is it that you two don't remeber each other?"

"I stayed at the Jade Palace until I was three years old, as my parents purchased Ti Sung Chai, a residence just outside of China in order to teach me the fine arts of ninjutisu in the right environment. " Sakura anwsered as she sat back on the seat. "Master Oogway and Shifu would look after me each time my mother and father had an assigment aboard."

"We decided to stay at Ti Sung Chai until my studies were complete." She paused abruptly.

"Thinking about it now, I think I do remember Tai Lung."

The male snow leopard raised his head in interest.

"You were-" A booming sound cut her from her sentence, though only Shifu and herself seemed to her it. Shifu's head whipped towards the noise in alarm.

"The gong" he whispered to himself before turning back to the table.

"Well? The vilage is under attack, MOVE IT!"

Tai Lung didn't need telling twice. He leaped from his seat and through the door towards the danger. Po stared down at his noodles and then looked back at Shifu.

"I took three bites!" He whined, but soon stopped abruptly getting up and following Tai Lung. After seeing Shifu's face redden rapidly, Po certainly didn't want to be in his firing line.

_**Read and Review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this guys!**

Tai Lung leaped from rooftop to rooftop, the sound of the gong getting closer and closer. As he soared through the air, he saw a section of the village in complete panic and running for cover from a group of boar bandits.

Making an impressive jump from a tree nearby, he landed in the middle of the ruckus taking out one of the boars' with a heavy drop kick. His entrance, amazing as it was, attracted the other bandits, who were all too glad to be able to take him down in honour of their fallen comrade.

"We don't like being interrupted during our work" the leader said patting his heavy hammer in his hooves. "Looks like we're going to have to teach kitty here a little lesson!"

"Not before I give you one of your own!" Tai Lung hissed before ramming his foot into the leader's stomach. Unprepared for the attack the boar flew back into a cart of apples, leaving Tai Lung enough time to snatch the hammer which was still hovering in mid air. Seizing the opportunity at hand, he spun round with it and inflicted a heavy blow to the three boars that tried to charge at him.

As a bandit was about to take swing at the snow leopard with his sword, he heard a faint cry from above, getting closer and closer. He looked up in alarm. The boar didn't even have time to react before a painful, overwhelming weight crushed his body to the floor.

"Wow, that worked out better than I thought" Po said as he lifted himself off the knocked out boar. Seeing three attackers coming, he picked up his victim by the wrists and swung him in a 360 turn. Problem solved.

"It's about time you got here!" Tai Lung yelled as he blocked a long sword. "I've had to do all the hard work."

Po carelessly smashed the heads of two boars together. "Oh relax already! There's still three left." He turned and got into his battle stance. "I'll take these, you finish off that one!"

The panda charged at his targets with full force, ducking as one tried to swing his axe to Po's head. Po used the opportunity to grab hold of the boar's wrist while he fly-kicked the other.

Tai Lung tossed the unconscious boar to the side and turn sharply toward a scream. A rabbit was desperately trying to use a broken cart as cover against the fallen leader.

The snow leopard didn't wait a moment longer before racing over to the scene. Tai Lung lunged and made contact with the boar, knocking him into a nearby wall.

"Are you hurt?" Tai Lung asked as the rabbit climbed on his paw. He dusted himself off and looked up at him.

"No I'm fine Mr." He said, still shaking a little. "I couldn't- HEY LOOK OUT!"

Tai Lung felt sting across his cheek as he moved to block the boar's dagger from coming into contact with the rabbit. He turned round to see the boar about to jab again. Rather than attack, he got into a position ready to use his body as a shield for the rabbit. Suddenly a paw appeared and grabbed hold of the bandit's wrist.

He knew he'd only known her for a few moments, but Tai Lung had never seen Sakura move so fast, let alone fight. _She was just full of surprises_. She pulled the boar forward, kneeing him in the face, and finally flipping him onto his back out cold.

Po came a second later, bounding up to Tai Lung. "Well, that was som- whoa..." He trailed off seeing the boar mangled at Sakura's feet.

"She was totally awesome!" The rabbit yelled jumping in Tai Lung's paw, who scowled at the rabbit's enthusiasm.

"True as that is," he started through gritted teeth. "I had to go through hell to save you!"

The child stopped jumping and smiled up to him."Oh yeah thanks Mr, you were cool n' all but she was cooler!" He said pointing to Sakura. Po laughed at the statement.

"Looks like you're losing your touch there buddy!" He said patting him on the shoulder. Suddenly his face winched upon the sight of his friend's torn cheek.

"Eesh, you might wanna get that checked out." Sakura turned to where she last heard Tai Lung's voice in alarm.

"You're hurt? How badly" she asked with worry.

"I'm fine; really, it's just a scratched on the cheek." He replied, surprised at how much she cared.

"No way! It looks like his whole face has been sliced open!" The rabbit said looking at the wound with fascination, much to Tai Lung's annoyance.

"Yeah it could get infected. We wouldn't want that face to get even uglier" Po added humorously. However, he soon changed his tune when his feline friend gave a menacing growl of anger. Po laughed nervously.

"Heh, I'll uh... I'll just get the kid back and clear up the mess with the villagers" he said, slowly and carefully taking the rabbit out of Tai Lung's paws and backing away before scuttling off. The snow leopard let out a sigh of frustration as he watched him leave, only to hear a light chuckle behind him.

"He's right though," Sakura said. "If the wound stays open, you could get a nasty infection."

"So... I will be getting uglier" Tai Lung said, mostly to himself. He felt pretty good though when it made Sakura laugh again though.

"Not if you let me fix you up." She replied, holding out one of her paws to Tai Lung. Surprised at her actions, he hesitated before realising that was quite rude. He quickly grabbed onto it, probably with a little too much eagerness than he'd have liked.

"If you could help me back to the Palace's infirmary, I'd be grateful. Quite a lot changed since I was last here."

After hearing Sakura's words, Tai Lung remembered that she was actually blind. Deciding to be gentlemen, he moved Sakura's hand to rest upon his forearm. "_Might as well make a day of it_" he thought to himself.

"It would be a pleasure" he said in a happier tone. Sakura smiled before they started to move back toward the Jade Palace.

If Po saw him now...

"Ahh!" Tai Lung hissed as Sakura pressed the wet cloth against his cheek. It stung like hell. "What else have you put on this rag?" He mumbled, feeling quite embrassed after his outburst.

Sakura smiled lightly at his attempt to uphold a more manley sense of behaviour. "Healing herbs. There'll ease the pain"

"Could've fooled me..." Tai Lung grumbled, only to wince again when Sakura applied more force purposely. _'Cruel sense of humour_,' he thought bitterly.

"And, numb the feeling in you cheek"

"Numb for what?" He asked catiously as she turn away from him and started feeling around for something.

"Sewing up that nasty wound" she replied, turning round with a long, sharp looking needle in her paws. Tai Lung heart leaped into his mouth.

"WHAT!" He yelled jumping back slightly. "You're blind! How are you going to see what you're doin-" he stopped himself sharpe when he saw Sakura's eyebrow lift with negative suspison.

"I-I mean, you could prick yourself on accident, I'd hate to see you hurt," he tried desprately to explain himself. He wonced furthur as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You know, just because I'm blind does not mean I don't know what I'm doing," she said before tugging him toward her by the ear. "I saved you today didn't I?"

"Saved is a bit of an exggeration. I was merely using my body as protection to the boy."

"You're going to need protection if you're not careful. Now hush up." She half joking as positioned his face to face her.

Tai Lung watched her nervously as she threaded the needle and moved closer to him. Her hand came to steady his face, making his heart beat faster at the second.

And he wasn't referring to the fear of the needle...


End file.
